NEW YEAR'S EPISODES
by enov10
Summary: New Year's Eve: Jacob tries to woo Bella with touches, kisses, and much much more:
1. Chapter 1

**New Year's Episodes**

Part 1

_Stupid stupid stupid jerk_. These were the eloquent thoughts storming through Bella Swan's mind as she thought of the arrogant, smug expression on Jacob's face from the day before.

"_Face it Bella, you know you can't keep your eyes off of me, and you want me to touch you as much as I want to touch you," he chuckled, the sound making Bella shiver in pleasure. "You know what I think," he said as he took three steps towards her, towering over her, his eyes burning with passion, "I think you want to touch me too."_

_She did. She wanted to reach up and stroke his cheek, and then weave her fingers into his hair. She wanted to place her lips on the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, and leave it there while she moved her hands from his hair and put them under his shirt and ran them up and down his chest. She wanted to make him tremble the way he makes her tremble with his simple touches. _

"Bells?" Charlie called from the hallway.

"Yeah, Dad," Bella answered from the kitchen where her hands were busy chopping up vegetables for the stuffing and assortment of dishes she was preparing for dinner. Billy, Jacob, Seth, and Embry, Quil were coming over for New Year's Eve celebrations. Bella, of course, was on kitchen duty. She didn't mind; doing something with her hands kept her mind busy with thinking about what she wanted to do to Jacob with her hands _(It alternated with wanting to touch him inappropriately, or hit him)_

"The guys are on their way. You need me to do anything?"

"Uh, no thanks Dad. I'd like the kitchen to remain standing for now, thanks." Charlie chuckled at Bella's teasing.

"You and Jacob okay?" Charlie asked hesitantly. He wasn't the type to get _too _involved with these things, but he noticed her foul mood from the day before.

"Sure, sure, we just had a fight."

"Again?" Charlie asked, half-amused. He assumed once Bella returned from Alaska, no longer engaged and no long tied to Edward Cullen in any way (that he knew of ), Bella and Jake would have wound up together. Instead, they seemed to be dancing around each other. Again. He was secretly hoping for the two to get together and be a done deal before that Edward kid showed up and ruined everything again.

"Come on, Dad, we don't fight all that much," Bella said, choking on laughter as she realized what a terrible lie it was. They fought constantly. There were times when she just wanted to pick up a bat and hit him in the face, and there were ( many, many ) times when she wanted to push him against the wall and just kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

She knew, once she came back after completing one semester of college in Alaska, that she would need to beg Jacob to give her a chance to be his friend again. Only, it never happened. They never bothered to discuss anything. They went back to being the same as they had been before Alice showed up after her swan-dive. Just Jake & Bells. The newborn fight, the engagement with Edward, all of the time apart just disappeared when they reunited not that long ago.

There were a few differences, though. His hugs lasted longer, the touches never ended, and the sweet kisses on her forehead, cheek, hair, hands, wrist didn't stay chaste for long. His lips always lingered longer, waiting for her rejection, but she never moved a muscle. Instead she savored the feel of his lips and wished for him to just kiss her already. Kiss her harder than he had before the newborn fight.

"Billy and I have a bet, you know?" Charlie's question interrupted her thoughts.

"A bet on what?"

"How long it'll take before you two get together." Bella's face darkened a few shades and she glared at her father. She thought up a response, only to stop the words from leaving her mouth as she heard the slamming of car doors out in the driveway.

She made up her mind. She was going to teach them all a lesson. Charlie and Billy were going to be punished for making bets on love life. Jacob Black was going to learn how hard it would be to woo Bella Swan.

Jacob squirmed in his seat on the couch. Everyone had their eyes focused on the flat screen, so no one paid any attention to him. All he wanted to do was see her face, make her blush, touch her, kiss her.

She hadn't said one word to him as he walked in the door. After giving Billy a hug and a kiss, she returned to the kitchen and never returned. He couldn't take it anymore so he stood up and walked over to the kitchen, immediately noticing her pale, soft arms in the black tank top. She must have taken off her hoodie, and he was thankful for it. She was whisking something in a bowl, and before he knew what he was doing, he was standing behind her, waiting for her to take notice of him.

She didn't.

So he did what he had to. He bent down and placed a soft, lingering kiss, his tongue making an appearance and tasting the flavor of her skin on her right shoulder.

The whisking stopped, and he saw her tremble, goosebumps forming on her arms. He chuckled and walked away, satisfied with her response.

_Damn him, damn him to hell,_ Bella thought furiously. _I will not surrender_.

The next time Jacob came back the kitchen, Bella had been doing some dishes. Again, he walked back to her, this time, kissing her a centimeter below where he kissed her last. He tasted her again, and waited for the tremble and goosebumps that followed. It took every ounce of self control for her not to scream "_Just take me on the counter Jake!"_

Billy and Charlie had dozed off after consuming a few too many beers. Ebray, Quil, and Seth all took off for a quick run, leaving Bella and Jake alone.

She was still in the kitchen, icing some cupcakes when Jake came back and stood behind her again. He lowered his head back down to shoulder, his right hand holding her right arm in place, while his left snuck around her waist and rested on her stomach. He pulled her back against him and went to work.

This wasn't a kiss like the time before. Or the time before that. Jacob held her in place while his lips moved from her shoulder to the top of her arm, his tongue leaving a path, followed by a nip here, a nip there. On the fourth nip, she bent her head back to rest on his chest, her legs quaking so hard, the only thing holding her up was Jacob's steady hold of her waist.

She wanted that tongue in her mouth. Now.

Before she could turn around, Jacob stepped back, and detached himself from her form. She wanted to scream in despair, but didn't. They locked eyes as she finally turned around. His eyes were on fire, and she trembled again when saw him lick his lips. _Damn you Jacob Black,_ she yelled in her mind. As if he was able to read her thoughts, he smirked and said in a low, menacing voice, "It'll be your left shoulder the next time."

Bella gulped and nodded.

(to be continued…if you want, of course)


	2. Chapter 2

NEW YEAR'S EPISODES

Rated: R

PART TWO

7:00 p.m.

Bella Swan finished cooking a meal fit for an army. Soups, salads, appetizers, main course with six side dishes, and five desserts. It would be too much food for any _normal_ group of people, but she knew the four wolves would devour the meal within a matter of minutes.

It was time to set the table.

"Dad," Bella called from the kitchen, "can you bring in the table and chairs?" Charlie thought ahead and borrowed an extra table and chairs from the neighbors.

'Sure, Bells. Guys, can you help an old man out?"

"Aw come on Charlie, we know you can carry that table in by yourself. I think the beers, combined with old age are getting to you," Jacob teased, chuckling to himself. The others laughed at his joke, Billy, of course, the loudest of them all.

"Jacob, I may be old and drunk, but I can still shoot you spot on," Charlie teased right back.

"Dad, I think it would be better if you used a bat," Bella urged, half-stepping outside the kitchen for the first time since the guests had arrived.

"No, Bells. The bat's reserved only for you," Jacob teased, entering the kitchen. Bella tensed up immediately, secretly hoping he would do what he promised to do a few hours ago.

Instead he grabbed a glass of water, took a sip, and spilled the rest into the sink. Bella watched him like a hawk, waiting, waiting for the next move. Jacob leaned back against the sink, his arms crossed over his chest, observing her observing him.

"I love you Bells," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. Bella, hearing his words for the first time in a long time, gasped at the sincerity in his voice, the passion in his eyes, and the feelings that quickly blossomed inside of her. "I have always loved you, and nothing is ever going to make me stop loving you. It's not possible."

Jacob watched as Bella fought back tears. He couldn't watch tears spill from her pretty brown eyes, so before the tears left her eyes, Jacob stood directly in front of her, hands on her arms, lips on her eyes.

"You're the best thing in my life, and I want you for myself now, tomorrow, and everyday after that," he whispered against her skin. He could hear the boys outside with Charlie, arguing over who was to carry what inside.

"But, Jake, what about imprinting?" Bella asked, choking on tears.

"I don't care about fate's choice, _you _are my heart's choice. That's that. Now, there was something I was supposed to do."

He pushed her against the refrigerator before dropping his head to her left shoulder. Bella watched as his lips caressed her skin, and she counted the number of kisses he left, how many times she felt his tongue ravishing her skin in that special Jacob manner. He moved up to her neck, right behind her ear, and whispered again, "I Love You Bella Swan," before kissing her again, and stepping away from her.

Charlie and the boys bought in the table and chairs and set them in the kitchen. They hovered around as she set the food on the table, marveling over the feast, and calling dibbs on everything.

Dinner was a success. Bella sat between Charlie and Seth, who happily chatted away with her. Jacob sat across from her, and she had a very hard time keeping her legs under control when all she wanted to do was stretch them out and caress Jacob's legs with hers under the table. The only thing keeping her legs still was the mortifying thought of accidentally brushing up against Billy, who next to Jacob. With her coordination skills, the latter was most likely to happen.

As the boys headed back to the living room to watch more television, Bella cleaned up the kitchen, while Jacob looked on from his seat at the table. She had to say anything to him. He watched as she dried the last dish, her shoulders stiff, probably from anticipating some sort of sensual assault from him.

No, he was not going to do anything. She would have to make the next move.

Bella turned to face him, watching him carefully. The new year began in a few hours, and she wanted a fresh start. The last year had been a complete roller coaster: her mourning Edward, becoming friends with Jake, Laurent, the werewolf situation, the cliff dive, the rescue of Edward from the clutches of the Volturi, the return of the Cullens to Forks, the engagement, the newborn fight, breaking Jacob's heart, and running off to Alaska, before realizing she left herself and her heart back in La Push.

Edward saw it coming, and he was great enough to let her go. He wouldn't begrudge her the happiness he no longer could give her.

There were a lot of things that happened this past year, but only one seemed to matter. Bella Swan falling in love with her best friend, Jacob Black.

Bella walked towards Jacob, shutting down her mind, and letting her heart decide what to do. Heart and hormones.

She grabbed onto his shoulders before raising a leg up so she would be able to straddle him. Jacob, surprised, but pleased, held her by the waist as she settled onto his lap. She weaved her fingers into his hair and brought her face close to his without touching.

"I love you Jake." Simple words, but they were enough. She was the light and happiness in his eyes. She brought her lips within a centimeter of his, his eyes already closed, anticipating the union before she whispered seductively,

"Now, I will be the one touching you, here," she said as she lowered one hand to the crotch of his pants, causing Jacob to tremble and growl at the same time, "at midnight."

Bella Swan then stood up and smiled smugly at the surprised look on Jacob Black's face.

(to be continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

NEW YEAR'S EPISODES

PART 3

RATED: NC-17, M

SM Owns Twilight Universe

A/N: Werewolf senses and reflexes don't exist here

**10:00 P.M.**

Bella left Jacob, mouth hanging open (it almost looked like he was drooling) and headed upstairs to shower, a jar of _something _in her hands. She instructs Jacob it would be in _his _best interest if they had the house to themselves by eleven.

**10:30 P.M.**

Jacob asks the guys to get Charlie and Billy out of the house until _after _midnight

**11:00 P.M.**

(Charlie and Billy have drunk to the point of not noticing anything at all, especially the boys wandering around the house, hiding the rest of the beers.)

**11:05 P.M.**

Hell has broken loose over the Swan household. Charlie is sure they had more beer, Billy is muttering about the New Year being cursed if they don't start it off with some alcohol.

**11:10 P.M. **

Embry, Quil, and Seth agree to drive Charlie and Billy out to any store that's open and selling alcoholic beverages at this hour. (Charlie and Billy are too drunk and pissed about the lack of alcohol in the house to find it odd that they're traveling in Bella's crap of a truck. Embry drove, with Billy in the passenger seat, while Charlie, bundled up in heavy winter clothes, sits in the bed of the truck with Seth & Quil, trying to figure out whether or not Billy was in charge of bringing the booze. He needed to blame _someone_ for this road-trip to the liquor store, and Billy seemed to be the perfect target for his annoyance.

**11:15 P.M.**

Bella calls down to Jacob and tells him to come through the window. Jacob turns up the volume on the television, hoping that he's man enough to make it necessary for the volume to be that loud. He's also bursting at the bubble that he doesn't really seem to care that she asked him to come through the window instead of the door since no one is at home.

**11:20 P.M.**

Jacob jumps through the window, one hand holding onto the ledge, and one leg set safely on the ground in Bella's room. He finds Bella, laying on her bed, _naked_, smiling seductively at him.

**11:21 P.M.**

Bella realizes that she's completely, bat-shit crazy, but doesn't give a damn when she sees Jacob's eyes zone in on her heaving breasts, unconsciously licking his lips.

Jacob, dizzy from all the blood rushing south, and watching Bella's breasts begging for attention, moves to get to her as soon as possible. The only problem is, he's still got one foot hanging out the window, so when he steps forward, he does something no werewolf had probably ever done before. He trips and falls onto her rocking chair, the rest of his body catching up, and face plants onto the carpet, the rocking chair smashed beneath him, his face now in Bella's discarded panties.

He gets up and walks towards the bed, noticing for the first time, a luscious cherry awaiting in Bella's belly-button.

Jacob is out of breath, and he hasn't even started to do anything yet.

Bella is smiling, her body quaking with laughter from watching Jacob fall, but stops immediately when she sees a visible protrusion from Jacob's pants. She's hungry now.

**11:24 P.M.**

Jacob rips open his shirt, his eyes now floating down to the cherry in Bella's belly-button. Bella watches him and slowly, spreads her legs. Jacob catches the whiff of a new scent, and he's done for. He tries to take off his jeans, but has forgotten to take his shoes off, and just as he tries to focus his attention on the task at hand, Bella runs one of her hands down her chest, stopping to pinch her nipple while moaning his name.

**11:25 P.M.**

Jacob is back on the floor after having tripped over himself, his pants and shoes still on. He rolls over on his back, kicking off his shoes, and hearing Bella moan once more, rips his jeans off of his body, shouting,

"_Don't start without me Bells!"_

In his haste to get on the bed, he slams hits his head on her side-table.

**11:26 P.M.**

Embry is driving ten miles an hour, hoping to give Jacob and Bella ample time to rid themselves of their virgin status.

Quil is wondering whether or not Jacob knows the basics of female anatomy, and hopes his friend gets _inside_ before releasing.

(Quil and Embry have made a bet on whether or not Jacob blows before getting anywhere near Bella's holy sanctuary. Embry has faith, Quil believes Jacob won't last long enough to do anything worthwhile to Bella.

Seth wonders if he should make a condom run for Jacob and Bella.

Charlie intends to make Billy pay for the beer; he's _absolutely sure _Billy was in charge of the alcohol.

Billy wants an ice cream sundae with hot fudge, caramel sauce, whip cream, and nuts.

**11:27 P.M.**

Jacob's back in business. Ego bruised, pride shattered, but he doesn't care. Bella's looking at him, biting her lip, beckoning him with her finger.

He starts at her feet, kisses his way up, his tongue leaving nothing untouched. As he gets closer to his destination, he slows down, only to have Bella lean down and grab him by the hair and guide him to spot. She wants it, and she wants in _now._

Jacob's mouth slams into Bella's most sensitive area. He breathes in her scent…and it unleashes the wolf within. He licks lightly, Bella moans while pulling on his hair. He licks harder, and Bella's moving to get closer.

"_God damn it Jake! If you want me to touch you, you better not tease… Aaaahhhh!" _she screams as Jacob devours her completely. He's sucking at that sensitive nub, and two magic fingers have entered the holy sanctuary, plunging in and out, hitting spots in her that make her scream louder than the television on full volume downstairs, loud enough to wake the neighbors. (And get them to call the cops out of concern…that would be a horrible conversation to have with Charlie, trying to explain why his daughter was screaming loud enough for the neighbors to hear; but, hey, if he was gonna die, it would be worth it just to hear _her _scream like _that_.)

Bella's screaming into a pillow over hear head; she had to put it there because she knew she was screaming loud enough for the neighbors to hear. The last thing she wanted was for the cops to barge into the house, because that would mean Jacob had to stop doing _that _thing with his tongue, that thing with his _fingers_, oh God, those fingers.

Jacob's addicted- addicted to the smell, the taste, the feeling, the sound. He's not going to stop. As Bella climaxes again, he looks up to see that she's released the pillow and is now pinching her nipples. He moves up quickly, like a hawk that's spotted his prey and, without any warning, latches onto her breast, taking the nipple into her mouth.

Bella throws the pillow off of her face, and grabs hold of his hair. Jacob misses her wetness, so while sucking on the nipple, his hand goes back down, plunging back in, hitting the spot while his thumb rubs over that nub. She's moving, she's moaning, and begging him to go _harder, _go _faster._

**11:30 P.M.**

The boys have stopped at the liquor store.

Charlie and Billy have an argument in the parking lot about whose fault it is that there wasn't enough beer in the house.

Embry, Quil, and Seth all walk into the store and come back out with two cases of beer. Thankfully, the pretty lady sitting behind the counter didn't ask for I.D., what with Quil's winking skills, and Embry's sly and seductive, "_What time do you get of work?" _remark.

Seth goes back into the store. Quil and Embry think it's to make an his impression on the pretty lady.

**11:35 P.M.**

In her haste to grab random parts of Jacob, Bella realized she's misplaced the cherry. She searches for it with one hand while the other is squeezing his ass. Luckily, she finds it and brings it to her mouth. She watches as Jacob's eyes darken and delights at the sight of his tongue, reaching out to take it from her mouth. He picks the cherry out of his mouth and squishes it with his fingers, an idea formulating in his mind.

Jacob kisses his way down her body, cherry still between his fingers until he's back where he needs to be. Bella leans up on her elbows to watch what he's doing. He raises her legs and places them over his shoulder. He places the cherry at her opening, and leaves it there while he takes her clit into his mouth. After a few seconds, his tongue reaches out and sweeps the cherry into his mouth.

He licks her juices, along with the remaining cherry juice.

"_Best damn cherry I've ever had!"_

**11:40 P.M.**

Jacob's on his back, Bella instructing him to keep his eyes closed.

"_I can't wait until midnight," _she whispers before taking him in her mouth.

"_Uughhh…."_

Jacob is mortified to learn it only takes one movement of Bella's tongue before he explodes.

On the other hand, Bella is flattered to know _just how much _her touch affects Jacob, and mesmerized at how quickly she can _undo_ him.

**11:45 P.M.**

Jacob is thrilled to know that he can get hard just as quick as he can explode. He has _finally_ entered Bella; it's heaven and hell combined because he knows the next few moments would be difficult.

She urges him by taking another cherry and placing it in her mouth, biting off half, and feeding him the other half. He takes it as a sign that the cherry situation needs to be handled and pushes himself into her.

There's pain, there's discomfort, he goes much slower than he's anticipated. He realizes he needs to do something to take her mind off of the pain and discomfort, so he leans forward and takes a nipple in his mouth, and his fingers find her clit, and with a few swirls of his tongue and flicks of his finger, Bella's back in business.

He rolls them over and Bella gasps at the sheer pleasure of this new angle. She's moving, and it's still too much for him, he's going to explode.

(He makes himself a mental note to practice jerking off for a certain length of time. He can't keep exploding every time she touches him, or every time he just enters her).

"_Bells, stop."_ She stops, worried she's doing something wrong. He raises himself up and grabs her face, kissing her passionately. _"I love you Bells; this is the best night of my life,"_

"_I love you too Jake, but I need you to do something," _she pleads.

"_Anything Bells," his breathing still heavy._

"_You neglected this side,"_ she said, touching her left nipple. Jacob is quick to pick up the slack, and within a matter of seconds, Bella's moaning, the sound driving him crazy. He knows he won't last long enough to get her off; he's not sure he can last another ten seconds.

Bella, sensing Jacob's reluctance, whispers amidst her moans,

"_Take me Jacob, just fucking take me,"_

So he does, flipping her over and thrusting into her hard, fast. Bella's making a new noise he can't describe, and she's mumbling,

"_YES, YES," _Jacob moves his fingers over her clit, rubbing it hard enough, and she's so sensitive right now that Bella climaxes, and Jacob, feeling her come apart while he's inside her, explodes harder than he imagined.

Maybe there was hope for him after all.

**11:50 P.M.**

The boys are back home.

Charlie carries the two cases of beer, afraid to let it out of his sight.

Embry and Quil are anxious to get inside to see who has won the bet.

Seth hopes Bella had a condom in her room. Gonorrhea is not a joke, that's what his mom told him.

Billy is still sitting the passenger seat of the piece of shit truck, waiting for someone to get him out and help him into the wheelchair.

Seth comes back to get him, beer in hand for the trip inside.

**11:55 P.M.**

Jacob is eating cherries off of Bella's naked body.

Bella's enjoying it, but she wants his tongue to stay on her longer.

"_Jake, go get the Whip Cream,"_ her words are cut off when Jacob's tongue finds its way inside of her mouth. He pulls back and smiles smugly, leaving her breathless. "_You know what, bring back the caramel sauce and the hot fudge sauce too,"_ Jacob's eyes bulge out of his socket when he sees her touching herself. Bella smiles back smugly, "_You better hurry, cuz I'm starting without you,"_

**11:57 P.M.**

Jacob is so damn happy, he can't think straight. He bolts down the stairs and rips open the refrigerator, grabbing _both_ canisters of whip cream, the caramel sauce, and hot fudge sauce. His mind wanders over to what it would feel like with Bella's tongue on him, licking off all of the delicacies.

He's so fucking lost in the way his manhood has sprouted wings and is ready to fly, that he turns and makes his way to run back up the stairs when he sees the house is no longer empty.

Embry, Quil, Seth, are doing their best not to laugh, but are failing miserably.

Billy is disappointed that he can no longer have the ice cream sundae he was craving, seeing as how Jacob had all the necessary ingredients in his hand and was going to do God knows what with it.

He could still have nuts, but it too has lost its appeal.

Charlie's face resembles that of a tomato.

Seth waves the box of condoms at Jacob, forgetting that Charlie's in the room.

Charlie's ready to scream something, but stops when he hears something else.

**11:58 P.M.**

Jacob's attention was diverted to Bella's heavy footsteps running down the stairs, his eyes once again zoning in on her bouncing breasts. She licks her lips at him, and he's still hard-it's that easy.

Bella doesn't see the audience. The first thing she does when her feet hit the hallway ground is to wrap her hand around his manhood, her thumb rubbing over his tip.

Charlie chokes, and Bella turns to face her audience. In her mortification, she accidentally moves her hand the wrong way (for this particular situation, but the right way for any other ituation), and Jacob is gone.

**11:59 P.M.**

He spills himself into Bella's hands, and onto the floor in Charlie's hallway.

**12:00 A.M.**

Seth, Quil, and Embry all scream "Happy New Year's!"

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

Jacob drives Billy home in his birthday suit.

Billy is in the passenger seat with a carton of vanilla ice cream in his hand. He's debating on whether or not to use the hot fudge sauce, the caramel sauce, and the whip cream sitting in the seat next to him since Jacob obviously couldn't use it for _his _intended purpose.

Oh well, there's always nuts.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Charlie is puking into the toilet. He spent the better half of the night drinking most of the beer they bought to drown out the images he saw.

Bella's locked in her room, and doesn't plan on leaving. Ever. Jacob will just have to come to her.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

There's crime-scene-tape taped to the floor around the area of Jacob's bodily fluid.

Next to it is a box of condoms.

THE END

A/N: Happy New Year's to everyone! Hope you enjoyed!

I originally had a more tragic end to it, but thought this might be better. I don't know, I could be wrong. Sorry, my bad.

Initially, I was going to have it end with Bella and Jacob getting off, and cut to "_A figure emerged from the trees, glancing at the window with a sorrowful expression before taking off into the woods, far, far away from the house. He ends up in a meadow, falling on his knees, trying to pull out his hair. All was lost."_

Then, I thought bringing Edward into it would be a buzz kill, I'll leave the emo stuff for my other story.


End file.
